


Lustful Intent

by SapphireMusings



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: ABC Challenge, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.
Kudos: 8





	Lustful Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written in response to an ABC challenge on DMSG. The first letter of each sentence must follow in the order of the alphabet. Doesn’t leave room for much playing but I did my best.
> 
> Original Date of Publication: May 1999.

MacLeod wondered how he had gotten roped into playing a game of _I Never_ with Amanda and Methos. Never didn’t seem to be a concept either of them believed in, not to mention they had both had a lot longer to get some of the I Never’s out of the way. Other than so far losing badly, his only penalty had been to get slightly more inebriated than his two companions as he was forced to down a shot glass of Scotch every time they found him with an I Never.

Playful glint in his eye, Methos proclaimed the next I Never: “I never kissed a man on the lips with lustful intent.”

Quaking with suppressed laughter, Amanda tried to turn a stern look on Methos. “Rules, Methos. Simon says you can’t throw down an I Never for something you haven’t nevered.”

Taunting MacLeod, who was still trying to make sense of what Amanda had just said, Methos batted his eyes flirtatiously, “I’m changing the rules. Unless MacLeod has kissed a man _with lustful intent_ , he has one of three choices: I Never—he has to take a double shot of Scotch; Truth or Dare—he can find a man to kiss with lustful intent in the next thirty minutes, thus avoiding the penalty; or Simon Says—he has to do something we command.”

Valiant efforts to keep up with Methos seemed overwhelming at that moment, but MacLeod did his best to ignore the mild buzz of too much Scotch and out think the Old Man. Wanton hussies, both of them, thought MacLeod happily as he stared at Amanda and Methos. X-rated thoughts concerning both of them flashed through his mind and his grin grew larger and happier.

“You think I will nae take the challenge and will take the easy way,” MacLeod accused them both, laying the brogue on heavy so they would think he was more inebriated than he was while he secretly entertained increasingly impure thoughts of what he could do with these two.

Zealousness contained for the moment, Methos crossed his arms with a challenging look and firmly proclaimed, “I don’t think; I know.”

“And tha’s yer problem!” MacLeod told him, still laying the drunken brogue on thick. “Because you always have to think before you act; you’re afraid to just go with your feelings.”

“Catty, MacLeod,” smirked Methos as he shifted closer to the other man. “D-day is here, so name your poison: I Never, Truth or Dare, or Simon Says.”

Eyeing those lips so close to his, MacLeod suddenly lunged forward and Methos, much to his delight, discovered a large Scot plastered to his body. Fast moving, MacLeod had him on his back before he knew what hit him. Gladly surrendering, Methos’ body went boneless with anticipation, hoping Amanda was right that the Highlander wouldn’t disappoint him.

Heaven, was MacLeod’s first thought as he caught Methos’ scent and then he was moving on to a higher plane of pleasure as he captured those lips and felt that ancient but provocative mouth open beneath his. Igniting the kiss with swift movements of his tongue, Duncan’s hand moved lower to gently but firmly hold Methos, a grin threatening to split his face at the evidence of an erection that was falling victim to neglect—until now.

“Jus–” Methos gasped when MacLeod’s fingers moved over his groin in a certain way guaranteed to gain a response, “—just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Keep up with the challenge,” retorted a breathless MacLeod, “kiss with lustful intent, remember?”

Liking what she saw, Amanda, curled up nearby watching, wondered how far she could get them to go with the next game, her anticipation climbing with the mingled moans and groans that filled the room with a lustful melody.

*** * * HL * * ***   
  



End file.
